Regular Cinderella Story
by AnimeToonz19
Summary: This is like your average Cinderella story...but Regular Show Style! Watch Mordecai balance work, mean stepbrothers, and emotions as he tries to reach his goal in life. Enjoy! :) Final Chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everybody! I want to thank everyone who supported me and put up great reviews! I'll try to get Chapter 2 up soon Wish me luck!  
>I don't own Regular Show or its characters.<em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Just Like Every Day<p>

Once upon a time, there lived three brothers in an average house in the park. There was Skips, the oldest; Benson, the middle sibling; and Mordecai, their young stepbrother. Now, Skips and Benson are men of high class and they treat their stepbrother with great disrespect; they make poor Mordecai sweep the floors, do the laundry, wash the windows, etc. It's been like this ever since his parents passed away and he's been stuck with his abusive brothers ever since; however, he believes that, one day, he will have a better life and all his wishes will come true. One morning, Mordecai woke up early and started cleaning the kitchen.

Mordecai sighed deeply as he worked, "Another day and more chores to do. I wish I had a better life than this. I don't want to work for my brothers forever." His bones ached already.

Suddenly, a bell rang and a voice can be heard from upstairs to the living room.

Benson yelling from upstairs, "Mordecai! Where's my breakfast? Hurry up!"

Mordecai as he rushed to cooking, "Alright stepbrother! I'm coming!"

He started to prepare the breakfast dishes as he heard his other brother, Skips, yelling as well.

Skips shouting to his step-sibling, "Speed it up, Mordecai! You better not be slacking off!"

Mordecai while he worked, "Don't worry, stepbrothers! I'll be up soon!"

Mordecai prepared two trays with cups of tea and plates of food. He carries them upstairs to where his brothers sleep; he stops in one room and sets on tray down. Mordecai entered Bensons room.

Mordecai acted polite, "Good morning, Benson. Did you sleep well?"

Benson scoffs at the comment, "Whatever, you idiot. I want you to shine my shoes and wash the windows today. And no skipping corners, you hear me?" He always acted rotten to poor Mordecai.

Mordecai nodded at him, "Yes, Benson."

He walked out of the room, picked up the other tray, and headed for Skips' room.

Mordecai smiled slightly at his brother, "Good morning, Skips. Have a nice rest?"

Skips frowned at him, "As if you cared. Sweep the stairs and do all the laundry today. And try not to use too much starch this time. Got it?"

Mordecai sighed to himself, "Yes Skips."

Mordecai walked out of the room, knowing how much work he had to do. It was just like every day at the house. As the morning went on, poor Mordecai did nothing but scrub the floors, wash the dishes, fold his brothers' laundry and everything else they wanted him to do. Of course, Benson and Skips love to boss around their young sibling as much as they want; they love to pile a lot of work on Mordecai. And today is no exception.

Skips acted really smug to the blue jay, "Hey Mordecai, you missed a spot."

He and Benson taunt their stepbrother as Mordecai scrubbed the floors.

Benson smirked as he spoke to Mordecai: "Oh, and Mordecai, Skips and I are gonna take a walk into town and we're thinking of letting you join us."

Mordecai was surprised at Benson, "Really?"

Skips and Benson just laughed at him, "Heck no! Hahahahahahaha!"

Mordecai expected that from his stepbrothers; they always pull stunts like that and show no remorse for their little sibling. It's one of the things that Mordecai is used to.

Skips cleared his throat and spoke seriously, "But seriously, we want this house spotless by the time we get back, or you'll get no food today. Understand?"

Mordecai as he looked down, "Yes, Skips."

As soon as his brothers left, all Mordecai did was work, work, work; he cleans all day and never gets a break, or at least any praise for it. However, it wasn't always like this for him. There was a different time when he was just a happy and carefree child.

_(Flashback)_

_Seventeen years ago, a 6 year old Mordecai lived with his mother and father and they had a very happy life; Mordecai was one of the happiest children in the park. That changed when his poor father died of a heart attack. The boy and his mother, however, learned to cope with it and they were glad that they still had each other; still, the woman felt that her son needed a fathers love, so she married again. She chose a man of high class and he had two boys just about Mordecais age (Benson and Skips)._

_One Week Before Wedding_

_His mother wanted her son to be supportive, "Now, Mordecai, I know it will be different having a new father and two brothers. But, try to be strong for me...and your father up in heaven. Okay?"_

_Young Mordecai nodded at his mother, "Sure Mom! I think it will be cool to have brothers and another Dad won't be so bad."_

_The mother smiled warmly at the boy, "That's my sweet boy. But, remember this: No matter what happens, I'll always be with you through anything."_

_Young Mordecai hugged her waist, "I know, Mom. I love you."_

_Mother sighed happily as she hugged back, "I love you too, sweetie."_

_Unfortunately, after two years with his new "family", Mordecai lost his mother to illness; that's when his stepfather and 2 stepbrothers began to show their true selves towards the young blue jay. The poor child was devastated. First, he lost his father; then, he lost his mother, and now he has to deal with an abusive family. Whenever he was alone, he just cried in a corner in his room._

_Little Mordecai was crying over his loss, "Oh Mom...Why did you leave me?...I don't want to live here anymore...Please come back! I miss you"_

_With all this depressing him, you would think that Mordecai would give up would he? Nope. When he goes to sleep, he would see his parents, waiting with open arms and wishing him lots of hope. That's what kept the young man going: The confidence of his parents. Even though he was to remain in his miserable home, he felt content that his mother and father are watching over him._

_(End Flashback)_

As soon as his boys were old enough to run things themselves, the stepfather left his inheritance to Benson and Skips and left to retire. However, just because his stepfather is gone, that doesn't mean that his older brothers from tormenting him. As soon as he finished his chores, Mordecai goes up to his room and he sits in his corner, all alone. He holds a picture close; the picture of his parents.

Mordecai spoke sadly to the photo, "Mom...Dad...I wish you were here with me right now. I'm trying to hang on, but it's just too hard. I just don't know what to do."

Mordecai calms down and takes a good look at the picture...with a hopeful smile.

Mordecai grins to himself, "But, don't you worry Mom and Dad. I won't give up my dreams that fast. I'll stay strong...for all of us." He held the picture close to his heart.

That young blue jay sure seems confident. It just proves that Mordecai will stop at nothing until his dreams come true. But the real question is: When will it really happen?

To Be Continued...

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

_After about a year_ _of waiting, heeeerrrreee's Chaper 2!_

_First of all I want to say I'm so so sorry for making everyone wait so long for this chapter. I'll try not to take too long on the next one, but it might be a little tricky since I'm working on all my other stories as well. I just hope this doesn't look rushed or anything._

_I also want to apologize if I made this too short or anything. If anyone saw my Story Updates I posted this week, I did mention this would be a 4 or 5 chapter story so some chapters might be a little short._

_And I know a couple of you think Muscle Man and Hi-Five Ghost should be the stepbrothers. Well, that is a good idea except for a few things._

_1. Hi-Five Ghost is too nice and shy to be cruel to Mordecai._

_2. I like Muscle Man a little, but he's not my favorite. Not to mention that he's been getting so many episodes lately. And I'm sorry to dissapoint you readers but Muscle Man and Hi-Fives will not be in this story. Sorry. :(_

_3. Skips and Benson seem like the older brother type and they do act tough around Mordecai in the show sometimes. I just think they fit better._

_Also King Franklin is actually Frank from the episode "Family BBQ". Since he's a protective dad and all, It kinda works especially with his attitude. And I'll definately keep Rigbys lazy attitude in here; I thought I could add an inch of humour with him._

_I'll try to get Chapter 3 up when I can, it might be a while before I get to it. So try to be patient until I do ok? I'll let ya'll know as soon as I get it done._

_And please don't be mad if I made this chapter too short or made too many mistakes._

_And the next chapter Mordecai will go to the ball after he receives comfort from, you guessed it, his fairy godparent. Bet you can't guess who it is. :)_

_Until next time, enjoy!_

_I don't own Regular Show or the characters. They belong to J.G. Quintel._

Chapter 2: Invitations & Chores

As the next day arrived, there was something going on at the palace. King Franklin was desperate to have his daughter settle down with a young man. His daughter happens to be Princess Margarat (the beatiful red robin of the whole land), the King, along with his Grand Duke Rigby, tries to figure out how to set up Princess Margerat with a man.

The king kept wondering, "Oh, Rigby. What am I to do? My own daughter doesn't want to marry a nice young man and she won't listen to my reasons!"

Rigby cleared his throat before he talked, "Well your majesty, things like that don't just happen right away. It takes a lot of time." Not the words his majesty wanted to hear.

"TIME?!" King Franklin shouted, "What nonsense are you speaking of?!"

Rigby spoke nervously, "Well...um...I...I meant that we need to be patient and you should let the princess decide who she wants to wed, y-your majesty." The king is not exactly...patient with things.

The king flared up for a moment, but he calmed himself as he explained, "Look, I know my child would like the right man to settle down with; but, I'm not going to live forever and I would like to see my grandchildren before I go."

He rose from his chair and stood by the window, "I just want my little girl to be taken care of and provided for." He placed his palm on his face and sighed.

Grand Duke Rigby walked up and patted the kings arm, "It's alright your highness. I know what you mean but I just saying we should leave her alone a little."

The king snapped out of it, "Leave her alone?!" Look, she comes home from her trip today right? Well, why don't we throw a ball for her safe return."

"A ball?", asked Rigby. "But your majesty-"

"No buts Rigby!", yelled King Franklin. "I want you to make sure that every intelligable man is to attend. Understand?!"

Grand Duke Rigby had no choice bit to agree, "Yes your highness. I'll get to it right away" He turned around and walked towards the door and into the hallway.

He began to mutter something under his breath, "I reeeaaalllyyy don't want to do this. But, if I don't, his majesty will kill me...literally." He sighed to himself, "Guess I better get this over with."

Meanwhile

Back at the house, Mordecai is doing some sweeping when he heard the doorbell ring. He was about to head to the door when Benson came sliding down the stairs.

"Outta my way slowpoke!" He shouted as he slid down.

As Benson landed, he shoved Mordecai aside as he headed for the door.

"Watch where you're going dweeb!" Benson said smugly, "You're always getting in everybodys way."

He walked over and opened the door, revealing to be the kings messenger.

"Yes? Can I help you?" asked Benson.

The messanger spoke, "Good day, sir! I come with a proclamation from his Majesty, the King. There is to be a ball for his daughter, Princess Margaret. He requires every eligble man to attend." He said as he handed each invitation to the three brothers, "Good day gentlemen." He tipped his hat and walked away.

Benson closes the door and reads his invitation, "Wow! A ball for the Princess! She is so gorgeous. Isn't this exciting, Skips?!"

Skips nodded, "Indeed. This shall be the most wonderful evening in the kingdom. We will be the most elegant gentlemen of the crowd and maybe Princess Margaret will dance with either one of us."

"This is so awesome! I can't wait to go!" Mordecai said as he clutched his invitation.

"You?! Hahahahaha!" Benson laughed at his stepbrother rudely, "What makes you think that the Princess would want anything to do with a filthy, ragged urchin such as yourself? What are you gonna do? Sweep her off her feet with your broom?" Benson laughed again, with Skips snickering as well.

Normally, Mordecai would fake a laugh and take the abuse just like every day but, Mordecai did not want to pass on this one chance to be someone other than a servant. He took a breath before he spoke.

"Look, I have every right to go to the ball just as much as you do." He said in a soft but stern voice, "I'm still part of this family and it says that every eligible man is to attend."

Benson and Skips just looked at him and then at each other. Benson was about to make another snide remark when Skips stopped him.

"You know what Mordecai? You're right. There's no reason why you can't go to the ball with us." he said.

Benson looked shocked as Mordecais' face lit up.

"Really?! Do you mean it Skips?" asked Mordecai excitedly.

Skips nodded slightly, "Sure you can come with us. That is if you can finish all your chores and find something suitable to wear."

'Oh of course I will! I'll get to my work right away! Thank you Skips!" Mordecai said before he went upstairs.

Benson turned to his brother in confusion and shock, "Skips, do you realize what you just said?!"

"Of course." Skips said with a smirk, "I said 'if'."

"Oh! 'If'." Benson chuckled, "I should've known. That slacker will never finish in time, much less find a decent suit."

The two brothers chuckled to themselves as they went about their business.

Mordecai ran upstairs, went to his closet, and found an old suit that belonged to his father. He took the suit out of his closet and held it up to the mirror.

"This is perfect. I'm finally going do something other than doing chores." he turned towards the picture of his parents and smiled, "My dreams are finally coming true, Mom and Dad."

He took another good look at his outfit as he laid it down on the bed.

"Hmmm. The suit is a little old-fashioned but I'll fix that in a jiffy." he said.

He went over to his little shelf and took out a book about sewing and designing clothes.

"Hmmm." Mordecai wondered, "First I'll fix up the sleeves. The collars can use some work, and the cuffs could use a touch-up and then I-"

"Mordecai! Get down here!" Benson yelled from downstairs

"Oh now what do they want?" Mordecai muttered to himself.

"Mordecai! Come on! We want you to fix our suits!" Skips yelled as well.

Mordecai sighed as he looked at his outfit again, "Well I guess my suit will just have to wait."

"Mordecai! MORDECAI!" Benson screamed again.

"Yes stepbrother! I'm coming!" The blue jay answered as he walked out of his room.

Mordecai went downstairs he helped his stepbrothers prepare for the ball. He mainly washed, ironed, and sewn every fabric until they looked very spectacular. Of course with doing all that, fixing his brothers a snack, and doing hs his regular chores, he hardly had time to work on his suit.

Fortunately he would have just enough time to slip back into his room and prepare his clothes. After a few touch-ups (and a lot more chores later) Mordecai was finally done. It was a simple grayish suit with a white jacket underneath, white colors, and a red tie.

"Whew! Finally I'm done!" he said as he wiped away the sweat off his brow with the back of his hand, "It took a while but I got it done."

And just in time too, for the carriage has just arrived to take all three of the brothers to the ball. Once he got washed up and put his suit on, he looked at the picture of his parents again.

"Mom, Dad, I wish you could see me now. Things are starting to look bright again." he gave the photo a light kiss before walking downstairs.

Of course, Benson and Skips were waiting on Mordecai with devious grins on their faces. What are they up to now?

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's chapter 3! _

_I'm really sorry I made everyone wait so long on this. It took me a while but I think I got it made._

_Of course I did have a bit of help from bg52598 or should I say Park Ryder. Thanks! :)_

_Just saying, please don't hate Skips or Benson too much. I only made them act the way stepsiblings usually act in these Cinderella related stories._

_And I'm sorry if most of you thought Rigby would be the fairy godfather in this. I thought since Pops acts more fatherly and kind towards his friends, I thought giving him the fairy godfather role would be perfect._

_I had a hard time thinking of what kind of suit Mordecai would wear so I thought maybe he should just go with the suit his future counterpart wore in "Mordecai and the Rigbys." You know what I mean?_

_Just imagine Mordecai in that outfit, but without the goatee and the sunglasses ok?_

_By the way, I forgot to mention that my inspiration when I first wrote this story came from Disneys Cinderella, which happens to be one of my favorite movies. :)_

_So if you notice a few references that's probably why._

_Anyway there will be one more chapter after this but I don't know when I'm going to start it so try to be patient until then ok? Of course the next chapter will contain the search for the other glass shoe and the ending. :)_

_And be sure to to keep an eye out for my other stories ok?_

_Until then, Enjoy!_

_Regular Show and the characters belong to J.G. Quintel_

Chapter 3: Tears, Magic, And Dancing

Mordecai headed downstairs where Skips and Benson were waiting impatiently. With his suit on and invitation in hand he joined his brothers, ready to go to the highly anticipated ball.

"Alright I'm all set." Mordecai said, "Ready to go?"

Benson and Skips lokked at each other and laughed a little. Mordecai was a little confused at this.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"You stupid." Skips replied in a smug tone, "Did you really think we were just going to let you go to the ball with us? Well think again."

Mordecai frowned at his brothers, "B-But you said I can go with you!"

Benson scoffed at Mordecai, "Puh-lease! What makes you think we just let you come dressed like _that_? If you stood near us, we'd be the laughing stock of the whole kingdom!"

Mordecai felt a little sad that his brothers just insulted him, but things were about to get worse as Skips snatched away his invitation.

"Hey! Give it back! It's mine!" Mordecai cried as he tried to get it back.

Skips just pushed him down as he started tearing his invitation.

"Shut up! You did this to yourself for being such a lazy brother!" Skips said as he tore the invitation in half. He then gave the pieces to Benson.

"You'll never amount to anything except being a lowly servant!" Benson spat out as he shredded the remaining pieces and crushed them on the floor.

Mordecai gasped in horror as hopes and dreams were shattered right in front of him. The two brothers smirked at their supposed "victory" and started to leave. But not before turning towards Mordecai once more.

"We expect the whole house to be clean by the time we return." Skips said as he and Benson left.

After they left, Mordecai just stared at the ripped up pieces of paper in his hands. His one chance at finally being happy was gone and there's nothing he can do to change it. With a broken heart and eyes filled with tears, Mordecai ran upstairs to his room and cried on the edge of his bed. He folded his arms and he never lifted his head except to wipe his eyes once in a while.

"T-This...this is not fair!" Mordecai sobbed, "How come I'm b-being punished like this?! My dreams will never come true! Never. Mom...Dad...what do I do?!"

Mordecai wept for what felt like hours. It seems that his dreams would never come true and no one would be there to help him.

Or so he thought.

Unbeknowest to Mordecai, as if by magic, someone else had appearded in the room with him. But it wasn't one of his brothers for this person appeared to be gentle and somewhat older than them or Mordecai.

He had a round head, fancy clothes, a top hat, a mustache, a wand in his hand, and what appears to be fairy wings on his back.

The stranger approached the sobbing blue jay and placed a gentle hand on his head.

"There there my boy." he said softly as he rubbed Mordecais head, "No need to be sad."

Mordecai stopped crying, lifted his head, and saw the strange man smiling down on him. As confused as he was right now, he had to know who this person was.

"Who-who are you?" he asked with a sniffle.

The man just chuckled at him, "Why I'm your Fairy Godfather of course! And I'm here to help you go to the ball."

Mordecai looked away for a moment, "Why bother? I'm not going. I'll never be happy again."

"Yes you will!" the fairy godfather spoke up, "Things may seem bleak now but I can assure you that your future is not too far behind now. Now let's get you ready."

He helped Mordecai to stand up and brush away his tears. The fairy godfather led him downstairs and, then, outside where a pumpkin was sitting on the front lawn. Mordecai just stared at the fairy in confusion.

"Uh, not to be rude but why did you lead me to a pumpkin?" he asked.

The fairy godfather just smiled, "Watch."

With a simple wave of his wand, the pumpkin grew and grew until it was the size of a carriage and somehow obtained wheels, window, and a seat upfront. The young blue jay couldn't believe his eyes!

"Wow! That looks awesome!" Mordecai said in awe, "How did you do that?!"

"Nothing is impossible with magic my boy." the fairy godfather chuckled, "Now what else do you need? Hmmm. I know!"

He looked over and saw five little mice eating a stale piece of bread. With another wave of his wand, four of the mice turned into full grown stallion horses and one of them turned into a coachman at the reins.

"Cool!"

"Indeed." the fairy nodded, "There's still one more thing we need to do."

"What's that?" Mordecai looked at him.

And with one last wave of the wand, Mordecai saw a glow form around his body.

The tears on his clothes disappeared and in its place was a long red shirt with yellow buttons & cuffs, black pants, and a pair of glass shoes.

He ran to the windows to get a good look and he couldn't believe his eyes! He looked amazing!

"Oh my gosh!" Mordecai said excitedly, "I can't believe this! This is awesome! This is like a dream come true!"

That made the fairy godfather frown a little.

"Yes my boy. But I'm afraid like magic this won't last forever. This will only last until midnight and-"

"Midnight?" Mordecai interrupted, "That's great! Thank you!"

"Now now now. You must understand." Pops said a little seriously, "At the stroke of twelve the spell will break and everything will turn back to the way they used to be."

Mordecais smiled faded for a second, "Oh. I see."

He smiled again as went up to his fairy godfather and hugged him.

"Still I cannot thank you enough for all of this." he said gratefully.

The fairy godfather smiled, "Bless you my son. Now you must hurry! You wouldn't want to be late for the ball do you?"

Mordecai shook his head, "Absolutely not! Not for the world!"

He walked past the fairy godfather and hopped inside the carriage. As it took off, Mordecai waved goodbye to his fairy godfather right before he vanished into thin air. The carrage took only half an hour to reach the castle.

Once there the carriage came to a stop and Mordecai stepped out. As he walked inside, he reminded himself of two important things.

"_Ok Mordecai." _he thought to himself, "_Remember this: Steer clear of Benson & Skips and be sure to be home by midnight."_

He knew the importance of making it back before the designated time, but he also realized if he stepbrothers caught him here then it's not going to end well.

But he was not going to let that ruin his good time.

He walked down the great hall and was amazed on how enormous and beautiful it looked.

At the ball Princess Margaret was in the grand ballroom greeting each young man who was announced, while King Franklin and Grand Duke Rigby watched over her on the balconey. The Princess, however, was far from impressed with the men who was present tonight.

"Ugh. This is so boring!" Margaret muttered to herself, "I should've known my father would do this just so I could meet someone and get married. When's he going to realize that I'm not ready for-" Princess Margaret stopped when she saw a certain blue jay.

She rose from her seat, walked past the other guests and made her way towards Mordecai. Then, the Princess tapped his shoulder which made Mordecai turn around and face her.

His heart was racing and knees nearly gave out for he had never met the beautiful Princess upclose and personal in his life.

"_She's so beautiful!" _he thought for himself.

"Hello." Margaret said first as she did a curtsy.

"H-Hello your Majesty." Mordecai said nervously as he bowed, "It's an honor to meet you."

"And to you fine sir." she said politely, "It's a lovely evening isn't it?"

"Yes it is." he nodded, "In fact I'd say it's...beautiful."

Then Mordecai took her hand and gave a gentle kiss. Margaret blushed and she knew the beautiful comment was really meant for her. After staring at each other for a moment, Margaret was the first one who spoke up.

"Would you like to dance with me?" she asked softly as she held out her hand.

Mordecais eyes grew like dinner plates and his heart was beating even faster. To stay calm, he took a deep breath as he took the Princess' hand.

"I-I be honored P-Princess." he answered nervously.

They made their way to the dance floor and the King instructed the maestro to play the waltz. They danced for a while inside and as they did the, couple danced their way outside to have time to themselves.

Of course, Grand Duke Rigby was in charge of making sure the two lovers were not disturbed and informing the king of Mordecai proposed.

During that time Skips and Benson was trying to make out who the young man was, neither one of them knowing that it's their younger stepbrother.

"Who is this guy? We don't know him do we?" Benson asked his brother.

"I'm not sure Benson. But I think that-" Skips stopped when he caught a glimpse of the couple who went past the crowds, "Wait. There _is _something familiar about him."

Fortunately there were too many people in the way for Skips to get a good look. He tried to follow them but his path was blocked by Rigby and the palace guards.

"Excuse me but I just need to-"

"I'm sorry sir but my orders were for those two to not to be disturbed, by order of the king." Rigby said.

Skips huffed in defeat and made his way back to the ballroom.

Meanwhile, Mordecai and Princess Margaret were outside dancing and enjoying each others company.

They've walked through the castle gardens, the royal pond, strolled through the castle bridge above it, and stared at their reflections in the water. Of course time passed quickly and Mordecai never realized there was only two minutes to midnight.

He and the princess sat down on a bench holding each others hands and looking at each others eyes. Mordecai never felt so happy in his entire life.

"I'm really glad I got to meet you." said Princess Margaret as she smiled.

"Me too." Mordecai agreed, "This has been the most perfect night of my life."

Then they closed their eyes and were about to share a kiss when...

_BONG!_

Mordecai pulled away, looked up at the clock tower, and saw that it was midnight! He knew he had to get out of there and fast!

"Oh my gosh!" Mordecai gasped.

"What is it?" asked Margaret with concern.

"It's midnight!" replied Mordecai.

_BONG! BONG!_

"Why yes it is. But what's the matter?" she asked in confusion.

"I have to go!" he stood up to walk away but was stopped when the princess held his arm.

"Please don't run away!" she begged him.

_BONG! BONG!_

Mordecai tried to leave but Margaret won't let him, "I have to! Please let me go!"

"But why?!" asked Margaret with sad eyes.

_BONG! BONG!_

"Well...I...uhhh." Mordecai tried to think of an excuse but he didn't want to tell her the truth about him, "I'm so very sorry your highness but...Goodbye!"

He pulls away and proceeds to run out of the garden and into the ballroom with the princess trying to catch up with him.

_BONG! BONG!_

"Wait! Please wait! I don't even know your name or where to find you!" she called out.

Mordecai ran past the guests, out the hallway, and was making his way down the front stairs when one of his glass shoes came off! He went to get it back but he had to leave it behind, for Princess Margaret and Grand Duke Rigby were right behind him.

"Wait! Just a moment! Please!" yelled Princess Margaret.

"Stop! Come back! Wait a minute!" hollared Grand Duke Rigby.

Quickly, he got into the carriage and told the coachman to hurry back to his house.

"Guards! Follow that coach!" ordered Rigby.

_BONG! BONG!_

Sure enough, eight guards on horses made their way through the gates and started chasing after the carriage. But they just weren't fast enough to catch up to the magical carriage as it almost made it's way to his house.

_BONG!_

Once the final stroke hit the carriage turned back into a pumpkin, the coachman and horses reverted back into mice, and the fancy clothes he wore changed back to the torn up suit his brothers had ruined earlier.

Suddenly he heard the guard horses closing in so he hid behind a nearby bush as the mice scattered away. Then he watched as each hoof smashed the very pumpkin that took him to the wonderful ball.

As soon as they were gone Mordecai made his way back to the house, closed the door, made his way back to his room, and threw himself right on the bed.

"Wow." he gave a deep contented sigh, "I can't believe I got to meet the Princess! She was so beautiful. I was having such a grand time that" he chuckled, "I even forgot about the time. Oh well, it's over now and I guess I can-"

He paused when he looked down at his feet and saw that one of the glass shoes remained! He picked it up and held it close to his chest.

"Oh! Oh thank you." Mordecai said as he looked up, "Thank you so much...Mom and Dad." he knew that his parents wanted him to keep it as a gift to show that they are proud of him.

Not wanting his brothers to discover his secret, Mordecai carefully hid the glass shoe in his room and cleaned up the house before they returned.

But Mordecai didn't care about anything of that at the moment. No, all he could think about was the dear princess that he fell in love with at the ball.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

_After nearly a year of waiting, heeeeeeeeeeere's chapter 4!_

_First off I want to say I'm super sorry for not updating this in a long time. With all my other stories going on I just forgot about this._

_But I am happy to say this will be the last chapter of this story and it'll have a happy ending. :) After all, aren't most fairy tales supposed to have happy endings?_

_I'm happy that everyone liked this story and I hope I didn't rush this or anything. I wanted to get every "Cinderella" detail in this but I didn't want it to drag too long. Would you believe this only took a day and a half to finish? I would've posted this yesterday but I fell asleep. But please don't hate me if it's not perfect._

_And be sure to keep an eye out for updates of my other stories including "Personality Drabbles."_

_Enjoy the final chapter!_

_Regular Show and the characters belong to J.G. Quintel not me._

Chapter 4: Happy Ending At Last

The princess sat in her room, thinking about the blue jay she met and left her at the ball in a haste without knowing exactly who he was. She gazed at the glass shoe in her hands as the Grand Duke knocked on the door.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Come in!" she called.

"Pardon me your highness," Rigby announced as he entered, "but your father is very concerned about you right now and asked me to check on you."

The princess only sighed as she held the shoe close, "I wish I was alright Rigby, but I just met the most wonderful young man at the ball and he up and left without warning. I never even knew his name or anything." she sighed again, "Have the guards found him yet?"

Rigby shook his head sadly, "I'm very sorry Princess, but none of them found a trace of the man."

"Oh." Margaret looked down and felt all hope was lost.

"Is there anything I can do to help, your majesty?" he asked softly.

Then Margaret thought of an idea, "Yes! You can! Tomorrow you can help me search the kingdom and have every young man try on this shoe!"

"But why?"

"If a boy happens to have the shoe fit him, I will marry him." she said, "Go send the word out at once!"

"Yes your majesty." Rigby bowed and walked out the door.

Then Margaret laid down on her bed and gazed at the ceiling, "Soon, my prince. Soon I will find you and we will be together forever."

The next morning, Mordecai woke up early to get on with his chores. Benson and Skips were not all the surprised by this, but they did notice their stepbrother was acting a little more distracted than usual.

"Hm hm hm hm." he hummed to himself, "Ah...Princess Margaret." once in a while he would dance the same way he did with her.

"What's up with him?" Benson questioned his older brother, "He's acting like he's floating in space or something."

"Who cares?" Skips shrugged, "You know how he is. But there is something more important I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"You remember that guy who left the ball last night and lost that glass shoe?" he asked.

"Yeah?" Benson nodded.

"Well, I heard that they've been hunting all night for the boy who lost his glass shoe last night." he said.

"Who is?"

"Princess Margaret and the Grand Duke." Skips answered, catching Mordecais attention.

"The Princess!" Mordecai said quietly.

"She'll be coming here before too long and she'll ask us to try on the shoe." Skips explained, "And if it fits, by royal command one of us will be the princesses' groom!"

"Her groom?" Mordecai said as his eyes grew wide.

"Her groom?!" Benson practically jumped, "Mordecai! Mend my suit and fix my shoes!"

"And help me fix my-" Skips turned to see his brother was already gone, "Now where did he go?!"

Mordecai had already left for his room to grab the shoe from the previous night to show Princess Margaret, unaware his mean brothers were trailing close behind.

"Now my dreams will finally come true." he said as he grabbed his shoe, "I will marry the Princess and live happily at last."

He turned around to go get dressed when Skips and Benson appeared in front of him and snatched the shoe from his hand.

"So you did go to the ball after all, didn't you?" Skips smirked evilly as he grabbed Mordecais arm.

"Hey! Let me go!" Mordecai protested, "That's mine!"

"Ha! You think the Princess will fall in love with a stupid servant like you?" Benson said as Skips handed him the shoe, "You're nothing and you always will be! The princess will wed one of us and you'll remain here for the rest of your days!"

He opened the closet door, Skips shoved Mordecai inside, closed the door, and Benson locked it with a key.

"This will teach you to disobey us." Skips said to the door.

"No! Let me out!" Mordecai shouted as he banged the door, "You can't do this! Please, let me out!"

"That'll keep him busy." Skips said.

"Yep. Now let's go get ready. This is our last chance to prove ourselves." Benson and Skips left the room.

A little while later, Princess Margaret and Grand Duke Rigby arrived at the park house hoping they'll find the one they're looking for.

"You think he'll be here?" she asked Rigby, "I have a strange feeling about this place."

"We've been searching the whole kingdom your highness." Rigby said in a tired voice, "But who knows? Maybe we'll be lucky and he'll be here."

"You're right. Maybe he will be here." she nodded slightly as she stepped out of the carriage.

_"And hopefully we'll finally be done and go home!" _Rigby complained in his mind.

The two walked up the steps, knocked on the door, and were greeted by the two stepbrothers.

"Welcome, your majesty and your grace." Benson bowed and lets them in, "I am Benson and this is my older brother Skips."

"It's a real pleasure to have you in our humble home, Princess." Skips said politely, "Please walk this way."

Skips and his brother walked into the living room with Princess Margaret and Grand Duke Rigby, slowly, following behind them.

"Those two are not what they seem to be." Margaret whispered very discreetly, "I hope the shoe doesn't fit them."

"You and me both, your highness." Rigby agreed, "Those guys would be the downfall of the kingdom."

Luckily, Benson and Skips never heard what they sat and they both sat down waiting to try on the glass shoe.

Benson was first but when Rigby tried to put it on him, it wouldn't fit.

"Ugh! Come on!" Rigby struggled.

"Can't you try any harder?!" Benson yelled.

"I'm trying sir, but it won't fit!" this went on for about a minute before Rigby finally gave up and went to Skips who snagged the slipper away.

"I'll make it fit myself." Skips forced the slipper on and it looked like it did fit.

"It fits!" Benson said with a smile.

"It fits?" Margaret and Rigby asked with concern.

But suddenly, the slipper came flying right off and would've broken into pieces if Rigby hadn't caught it.

"Rigby, are you alright?" Princess Margaret helped him up.

"Yes, your majesty. I'm alright." then he thought to himself, _"At least she treats me better, unlike her father."_

"Oh my humblest apologies your highness." Skips gave a sigh of relief, "It shall not happen again."

"It certainly won't." she said firmly.

Meanwhile,

Mordecai sat on the floor and sobbed for he thought his dreams were crashing down on him once again, "I can't believe this is happening!" he cried, "Why must my brothers ruin everything?! What am I gonna do?"

As he was crying, a blue orb had a bright glow that filled the whole closet. He lifted his head and tried to make out what it was.

"What the?"

"Don't give up, son." a voice said softly, "This will be the start of the rest of your life. There's no reason to quit now."

Mordecai knew the voice sounded familiar, "D-Dad?"

"Go to her, son." another voice said, "You must hurry and reach the princess before it's too late."

"M-Mom? I-Is that you?"

Then, the glow grew wider causing Mordecai to shut his eyes. He heard a creak and opened his eyes to see the door has opened!

"Whoa!"

Although he was amazed by this act of magic, he quickly ran out of his room and to the stairs to see the Princess and Grand Duke about to leave.

"There is no one else here I presume." Margaret asked.

"No, your majesty." Benson answered and shook his head.

"Very well." she turned to walk away, "Good day."

"Wait!" Mordecai called from the stairs, "Please wait! May I try it on?"

Margaret and Rigby turned around to see Mordecai coming down and they immediately smiled at each other for they believed this was the young man they were looking for. For Benson and Skips however...

"How the heck did he get out?!" Skips whispered to his younger brother.

'I don't know!" Benson whispered back.

Benson ran in front of the Princess and tried their best to take her attention away from Mordecai.

"Oh, you don't want him Princess!" Benson mildly panicked, "He's just our lowly stepbrother! He likes to make up stuff! Hehehe."

"Yeah!" Skip agreed, "He's just imaginative and very naive!"

"Well, **I** don't think he's like that at all." Margaret defended, "I think he's the most wonderful, kind, and perfect boy I met. Please step aside."

"But your highness-" he begged.

"As Princess, I order you to step aside at once!" she ordered.

Not wanting to anger the Princess any further, Benson stepped aside and allowed the princess to approach Mordecai who smiled upon her.

"I'd never thought I'd see you again." she said softly.

"I was beginning to think the same thing." he shot a glance at his stepbrothers who glared at him.

Margaret led him to a chair, "Please be seated." Mordecai did as she commanded and sat down.

Maraget took the shoe, placed it on Mordecais foot, and it was a perfect fit! Margarets smile grew wide as she looked up at the young man in front of her.

"I knew it." she said happily, "It is you!"

"But how do you know it's really him?" Skips asked in doubt.

Then all of a sudden, the second glass slipper appeared on the table next to them.

"What's this here?" Rigby took it and placed it on Mordecai which was another perfect fit.

"I lost the first one when I left." Mordecai admitted.

"That settles it!" Margaret said happily, "You shall be my husband!"

"WHAT?!" Benson and Skips said in anger, "Him?! There must be some mistake, your majesty! Surely you wouldn't want a slacker like him, Princess! Plus he's all filthy and raggedy!"

"I don't care." Margaret said as she hugged Mordecai, "I did not fall in love with a fancy suit or glass foot-wear but with the young man who had stolen my heart."

"Oh Princess.." Mordecai leaned in and kissed Margaret on the lips.

Shortly after, Mordecai and Margaret were married at the palace. The king was happy that his daughter finally settled down with someone and he is looking forward to his future grandchildren. Benson and Skips now live alone at the house and have to do all the housework by themselves. But, about a month later, they would squander their fortune, lose the house and live out on the streets with nothing to show for.

At his first night at the castle, Mordecai looked out the window and held the picture of his parents in his hands, "My wishes are granted at last. Thank you mom and dad. Thank you for everything. I love you guys and I'll think of you both every day."

He sets the picture on his new nightstand and goes to sleep, happy that his new life as a Prince awaits him and many wonderful things will come his way.

And they all lived happily ever after.

The End


End file.
